Visionary
Visionary is the eighth episode of Season 3 and the thirty-second episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Seeking answers, Scott, Allison, and Stiles turn to two unlikely narrators for help and discover a secret about the color of a werewolf's eyes. Plot Seeking answers, Scott, Allison, Stiles and Cora hear stories told by two unlikely narrators (Gerard Argent for the former two, and Peter Hale for the latter two) and discover a secret about the color of a werewolf's eyes-- that they change from yellow to blue when an innocent human life is taken. The tale told by Peter focuses on Derek when he was a teenager. It is revealed that Derek fell in love with a girl named Paige, who he was forced to kill in order to end her suffering from a bite from an Alpha werewolf (Ennis); killing Paige darkened his soul and changed the color of his eyes. The tale told by Gerard explores the origins of the feud between the Hunters and the Packs, and it is revealed that Gerard was the one who blinded Deucalion, who was seeking peace with Gerard, during a meeting between the two sides. Also, Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell are revealed to be Emissaries, or modern day Druids, the advisers to Alphas and their packs who help keep the werewolves in their charge connected to their humanity. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (credit only) Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Madison McLaughlin as Paige Krasikeva *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Ana Walczak as Laura Hale *Alicia Coppola as Talia Hale *Delon de Metz as Marco Guest Cast *Kane Lieu as Young Man *Jeff Bomberger as Beta Wolf (uncredited) *Alexander Michael Helisek as Basketball Coach (uncredited) Continuity *The explanation between the color differences between werewolf eyes (excluding that which signifies an Alpha), is further explained concerning the color blue. It's revealed that a werewolf with blue eyes is a sign that that he or she has taken the life of an innocent, regardless to whether it was out of malice or mercy. *The events that led to Deucalion killing one of his Betas for the first time and setting on the course to become the Demon Wolf were explored in flashbacks in this episode, which were narrated by Gerard Argent for Scott and Allison. This story was first hinted at by Deucalion in Unleashed. *The Nemeton is introduced into the story in this episode, and its significance will continue throughout the series. *The events that led to Derek's eyes turning blue (and his personality turning darker) were explored in this episode when Peter told Stiles and Cora about Derek's first love, Paige Krasikeva, and the fact that he was forced to mercy-kill her after her body rejected Ennis' bite. **In The Overlooked, the long-term ramifications of Derek killing Paige, a virgin, on the roots of the Nemeton, will be revealed by Jennifer Blake. **This also marked the first time that a bitten human has completely rejected the bite in the series. *Gerard Argent appeared in this episode. He was last seen in Currents. *Peter Hale appeared in this episode. He was last seen in Frayed. *Laura Hale appeared in this episode in flashbacks. She was last seen in flashbacks in Co-Captain. *Ennis appeared in this episode in flashbacks. He was last seen in Frayed. *Talia Hale made her first appearance in flashbacks in this episode. She was first mentioned in The Tell. *Stiles and Cora's conversation revisited the concept of the spiral being used as a symbol of revenge for Werewolves. This was last brought up in Code Breaker. *It was revealed that both Alan Deaton and Marin Morrell are Druid Emissaries-- Deaton was formerly the Emissary to the Hale Pack when it was led by Talia Hale, and Marin is the Alpha Pack's Emissary and was formerly the Emissary to Deucalion's pack prior to his becoming the Demon Wolf. Trivia *The title refers to Deucalion and the "vision of peace" he had of a truce between Werewolves and Hunters, as well as the pun Gerard Argent made before blinding him with flash-bang arrowheads-- "A little short-sighted, isn't it?" *Gerard discussed the myth of Lycaon, whose attempt to trick Zeus into eating human meat resulted in himself and his sons being turned into wolves. The Teen Wolf writers then made this myth their own by adding in the Celtic Druids, who, according to Gerard, became advisers to the newly-turned Werewolves and taught them how to shapeshift back and forth from humans to wolves. *This episode broaches the topic of werewolf aging during Stiles and Cora's conversation with Peter, and it was implied that werewolves age much more slowly than humans and may possibly even have a different measurement of age in addition to measuring in years like humans do. Body Count *Ennis' Beta - tortured and cut in half; killed by Gerard Argent *Paige Krasikeva - broken spine; killed by Derek Hale *Three Hunters- mauled to death/ wolfsbane poisoning, killed by Gerard Argent *Two of Deucalion's Betas- mauled to death/ wolfsbane poisoning, killed by Gerard Argent *Marco- mauled to death, killed by Deucalion (in self- defence) Locations *Beacon Hills Preserve **Nemeton ***Root Cellar *Derek's Loft *Beacon Hills Nursing Home **Gerard's Room *Beacon Hills High School **Music Room **Classroom **Outdoor Cafeteria **Locker Room *Abandoned Distillery *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Morgue *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room Soundtrack *"Games" by Onili **Paige walks into the hallway to complain about the loud noise, and Young Derek teases her with a basketball *"Brutal Hearts" by Bedouin Soundclash **Paige challenges Derek to play one musical instrument before she will tell him her name, and Derek plays the triangle *"The Last Time" by Oliver Tank **Paige and Derek kiss and talk at the distillery *"Joanna" by Deaf Joe **Derek seductively flirts with Paige to distract her from her cello practice Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A